Thank You
by Miss Rhapsody
Summary: [Oneshot] “You just don’t understand the real meaning of Christmas. You’ve always had the decorations magically put up and the cookies magically baked for you.”


Title: Thank You  
  
Author: Rhapsody  
  
Summary: "You just don't understand the real meaning of Christmas. You've always had the decorations magically put up and the cookies magically baked for you." Ron/Harry  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione is insane. She decided that this Christmas we should decorate the common room ourselves, seeing as we're the only Gryffindors staying for the holidays. So there we sat; me, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Fred and George; with a box of holiday decorations.  
  
"Hermione, why couldn't we have let Professor Flitwick do it, like every other year?" Ron was whining as he tried to untangle a string of red and green lights.  
  
He is so cute when he whines like that. He wrinkles his nose and his eyes get all wide. Then he crosses his arms and pouts.  
  
Hermione got a serious look, like when she answers a question in Herbology, "You just don't understand the real meaning of Christmas. You've always had the decorations magically put up and the cookies magically baked for you. This is a learning experience, Ron. This will help you understand the togetherness that is brought on by Christmas decorations."  
  
"The only thing these Christmas decorations are bringing on is a headache," George sniggered.  
  
"Well, for your information," Hermione said crossly, "if you had done a little research, like I did, you would know that following a muggle Christmas tradition will get you extra credit in Muggle Studies."  
  
Ron leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I see now, she just wants the extra credit, that is so like Hermione."  
  
It's funny how naturally he seems to do things like that. He just leans over casually and whispers into my ear. He could whisper some things that would be a lot more appealing, but I'll have to settle with what I can get.  
  
I decided arguing with "The Great and Stubborn Hermione" would be no use and I grabbed the box that had the garlands for the tree.  
  
Hagrid had brought a freshly cut Christmas tree into every house common room. Or at least he had cut a tree for each of the houses; I doubt Slytherin wanted a tree in their common room. The tree was in the corner by the fireplace. That's the same corner that we used to sit and make plans in when we were first years trying to get through the trap door.  
  
Ron and I had spend a lot of time in that corner, and now it was occupied by a Christmas tree. So I decided that, to do that corner justice, the Christmas tree must be decorated properly.  
  
I tossed Ron a bundle of garlands and began to untangle a bunch of them myself. After a minute or two of wrestling the bloody things free, I began to hang them on the tree. Ron came up behind me a minute later and hung the garlands reluctantly on the tree. I could tell that he wasn't enjoying himself, his shoulders were slack and he had a distant look about him.  
  
"Ron, oi, help me get this on towards the top, I can't reach."  
  
He took the garland from me. His hand brushed against mine, making me shutter. His body pressed against mine as he leaned over me to hang the garland on the top parts of the tree. Ron has always been taller than me, it never really bothers me. Most people don't like being short, but I find it has its advantages.  
  
We both stepped back to survey the tree and he smiled and patted me on the back.  
  
"Good job, mate. This is dreadful work though, I can't believe we let Hermione talk us into this."  
  
We both approached Ginny and Hermione, who had completed their tasks and were talking quietly. Ron leaned in again to whisper into my ear. The hair on the back of my neck pricked up in anticipation of his breath against my neck, but we were interrupted by the giggling of Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"What are you two so giggly about all of a sudden?" Ron had turned a light shade of pink, like he always does when he doesn't know something.  
  
Ginny pointed up and I saw some mistletoe hover about a foot above Ron and me. Of course turning around I saw Fred and George with wide grins standing by the fireplace.  
  
"You have to kiss him," Fred said casually, "it's the rules."  
  
Dread filled me. It wasn't that I didn't want to kiss Ron, that wasn't the problem. The problem was that I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to kiss him more than anything else in the world. But I also didn't want to lose my best mate because of a silly joke.  
  
Ginny giggled, "Cummon Ron, do it!"  
  
Ron looked at me apprehensively and leaned in. I closed my eyes and planted a light kiss on his lips. I was about to pull away and apologize, when I felt Ron's hand on my cheek and I deepened the kiss.  
  
I heard Fred and George begging us to stop. I heard Hermione and Ginny cooing and saying that it was adorable. But I didn't care what any of them thought, because I knew that this would be the best Christmas ever.  
  
Thank you, Hermione! 


End file.
